Scavenger Love HUnt
by bluepixie.shua
Summary: a search for a love story in an unexpected activity in the Tomoeda High..


Scavenger Love Hunt (Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfic)  
ei guys..another one shot from me..i'm really sorry for not further updating my past fics... i can't think of another chapter to write..well anyway, this new fic is dedicated to my rose..Э i hope you like this and..enjoy reading..drop me reviews!!xD

"too..tou..touou..took..wah? i can't even read it properly..T.T"sakura sighed scratching her auburn hair..all of them wore their uniform for this special activity.  
"well sakura-chan..it's read as toukyogenkou mountain..and i think we're finally here.."eriol flashed his neko-like smile again "aheeheehee..so shall we start our hunt??"sakura grinned sakura POV it all started during classes.  
"okay class..so if you add this angle to angle x you will get the formula for variables a squared plus b squared..."said the teacher "okay..i have 3 minutes in hell..i'll just wait for the bell and i'm finally free..i'm really so tired of adding and reproducing these angles to the polygons and whatsoever.."sakura sighed and rested her head in her desk riiiiiiiiiiiiiing goes the bell.  
"yes!! it's done, done, done!! oh gosh, my head really's got it.."sakura said "oh before i forget class..you are all required to partcipate in our first scavenger hunt at toukyogenkou mountain..all of you have assigned partners, so you better get along with them well..a great reward awaits the successful partners by the way..please just check your partner at the lobby..okay, you may all go.."the teacher announced "great news!! another way of releasing me from my nest!! tomoyo, let's check out our scavenger partners!!"sakura called tomoyo "oh sakura..i can forsee you'll get that surprise reward as always..i assure you, i'll make you look cute and adventurous..and i'll make sure i'll take a picture of you victorious.."tomoyo innocent looking as always, twinkled her dark blue eyes "oh no tomoyo!! my partner's eriol!!"sakura blankly stared at the board "don't worry sakura...i don't have grudge against you..this is required anyway..and besides, we just switched partners..mine's syaoran.."tomoyo smiled "oh yeah..well, you may win this one..syaoran's at your side"sakura winked

back to the mountains.  
"sakura? are you alright? you look so pale.."eriol tapping her head "oh eriol, sorry..i just thought of something..well, anyway..what's our first quest here?"sakura awakening herself from the flashback "we must look for a yen.."eriol said "here in the mountains?? where do we even start"  
"hmm..well maybe there were people here before us..so there must be a lost yen here..we just need to keep our eyes open"  
"sighthis will really take us 3 days..i wonder how's tomoyo and li doin'.."

"tomoyo!! i found a red leaf!!"syaoran called, handing over the third item "great syaoran..you really have sharp eyes..so there are 7 items to go.."tomoyo smiled "yea..this is really just a piece of cake.."syaoran posed "for you..how can sakura be doing right now..maybe she's also taking this thing so easy"  
"oh sakura..are you alright at this time?"syaoran whispered "i heard that syaoran!! i knew it you're concerned about her"  
"no!! you heard it wrong!! oh look..the fourth item is a sakura petal! come let's continue the search.."syaoran badlyc blushed and walked faster than a while ago "oh syaoran..you're so funny.."tomoyo chuckled

"okay!! next is my petal..are there really many sakura trees here??"sakura asked "the map says there are many tree species here but only one sakura tree exists..this will be tough sakura!! we have a hunting to do.."

minutes later..both team are on the same meters away from the tree when.  
"aaaaah! syaoran!!"tomoyo yelled so hard..sakura and eriol heard them "tomoyo?"sakura and eriol said in unison they both rushed straight to where tomoyo's voice came from.  
"tomoyo watch out!! don't move..it'll really devour you.."syaoran warned tomoyo stood still..the brown bear sniffed her..syaoran suddenly kicked it at it's back and it ran away frightened.  
syaoran landed on tomoyo..just in time for sakura and eriol to witness the scene.  
"oh sakura..i think we should leave them behind..it looks like tomoyo's fine.."eriol murmured sakura's heartbeat was fast..her sweat dripped one by one..she shrugged by the sight of her best friend under her long time love.  
"you're right eriol..i think we should continue looking for a sakura petal..let's go.."sakura and eriol left coldly "sakura..you don't understand! we weren't doing anthing.."syaoran whispered "sakura looked so depressed..i apologize syaoran..but thanks for saving me..don't worry..i'll tell what really happened to sakura soon.."tomoyo said and they continued walking

"oh sakura..everything's fine..don't just jump to conclusions.. i know they will never do anything like that..anyone but syaoran..so don't look so gloomy.."eriol said..comforting the enraged sakura "eriol..thanks..i think you're right, tomoyo knows i like syaoran so badly..and she doesn't like syaoran..you're right..hey look!! the sakura tree!"sakura rejoiced and dashed towards the sakura tree.  
"oh eriol! help me! i can't reach the leaves!"sakura called eriol out "right sakura..i'll lift you up..then try to get a grip of a branch so we could get a leaf from up there.."eriol suggested then eriol carried sakura at his back, sakura reached for a nearby sakura branch and when sakura finally got a grip of a sakura leaf, the branch broke and down sakura fell..luckily, eriol caught sakura in his hands and he carried her up.  
"sakura. are you alright?" eriol asked sakura, still carrying her.  
"uhmm..yep..thanks eriol..well that was close.."sakura said and laughed "oh it's fine sakura.."and they both laughed "syaoran! come back.."tomoyo shouted..syaoran who was stunned by what he saw ran through the woods with his ever frightening blazing eyes.  
"tomoyo..what happened?"eriol asked, releasing sakura from his hands "syaoran!"sakura shouted and chased after syaoran "uhmm..eriol..syaoran saw you carrying sakura and he looked very anxious then ran away.."tomoyo said coldly "oh tomoyo..why are you acting like that"  
"tell me you like sakura..huh"  
"what? why are you saying those things tomoyo?" "you both looked happy while you were carrying sakura"  
"it's not what you think tomoyo..i just saved her from falling down that tree to get a sakura leaf"  
"oh really..it's not what it looks like"  
"well..how could you explain your awkward position just a while ago"  
"oh..so you are taking a revenge on what you saw? well, you look at it at the wrong side"  
"like you..we both took it the wrong way..i like you tomoyo..why should i take advantage of sakura that way..when i know you'll be really furious of what i did to your best friend"  
"eriol..what did you say"  
"tomoyo..i like you..please don't be angry with me..i really didn't think of anything to upset you..i apologize if you were offended with what you saw.."eriol knelt down and grasped tomoyo's hand "oh eriol..it's not like that..i just didn't take the two of you to be like that..i just got..how do i say this..hurt?"tomoyo muttered and turned pinkish with what eriol did "well then..i explained everything now..are you still hurt? now that you know that you're the only girl i'm thinking of all these times?"eriol said "uhmm..beats me.."tomoyo chuckled and let out a smile "there..now that's better than the pout you were showing a while ago. anyway..about what i said..ugh..how do i ask this nic.."eriol was stunned with what he felt in his lips..a soft, serene kiss..he never felt this kind of sensation before..he couldn't do anything but to give in, after all, he was sharing his ever first kiss with the one he really likes. after they parted, eriol grasped for air..still stunned by what happened but he actually felt great "so now what were you saying a while ago?"tomoyo showed a smirk and reddened her pale cheeks "oh..nothing, uhm..well anyway.."eriol held tomoyo's hand and continued "shall we look for the two already? it's gonna be dark later to see those two.."eriol grumbled and blushed tomoyo giggled and held eriol's hand tightly and they both dozed off towards the ginger sky, the sun falling halfway down the fields..

meanwhile.  
"syaoran, up until when are you going to ignore me and act as if your all alone in the woods?"sakura shouted at him and it made him stop walking, a gust of air suddenly passed by, sakura's body stiffened then syaoran finally faced her, with unusual tears filling his both amber eyes then he cried "up until when are you going to stop hurting me?! when can you realize that i hate men getting close to you and taking you away from me? and when can you realize that i loved you since we were just in kindergarten and up until now, i still do.."syaoran paused and placed his hand on sakura's face who was still dumbstruck by what she is hearing now. "you are the most beautiful woman i could ever look at and the only one who possesses the perfect imperfections a girl could ever have.."he then bent over and looked straightly into sakura's striking emerald eyes and whispered "and i wished eversince that these breathtaking eyes could only shine on me and no one else..." syaoran caressed skaura's rosy cheek and placed his other hand on sakura's sweet scented hair and he can't avoid to get closer to her soft lips and sakura actually pressed her lips onto his, and hugged him firmly, wishing never to let go.  
syaoran was slightly shocked by what sakura actually did..but then, he still felt happy and returned the honors of caressing sakura's tender lips.  
when they parted, sakura smiled and looked at syaoran's fiery eyes "you just also didn't realize what pain got into me when i saw you on top of tomoyo a while ago..but still, even if i saw that, your eyes told me the one thing i could never hear from anybody else. and i would also like to say these words to you for such a long time now, i love you too"  
syaoran then showed a smirk and he led her to a nearby riverbank..the singing of the crickets, the radiance of the moon reflected on the waters, the cherry blossoms blown by the wind, and the tranquil breeze brought about by the peaceful scene.  
sakura chuckled and sat down, syaoran stood beside her and grinned..sakura then pulled him down and she fell on her back, syaoran exactly on top of her. silence covered the whole place and then the wind blew..syaoran felt sakura's chills and embraced her..sakura could feel his manly chest and his heat was very comfortable..sakura leaned her head on his shoulder then he kissed her on the forehead. just then sakura noticed a shooting star.  
"hey syao, look! a shooting star..let's make a wish together.."sakura said "no need my cherry blossom..the stars already know my wish.."syaoran whispered and touched her hair "i've always wished whenever a shooting star comes on my way..to be with you and for you to know that i love you so much and that'll never change.."he continued "oh syaoran.."sakura's eyes shone by her tears and syaoran wiped them off then said.  
"i promise you that this is the last time your tears will fall..if ever they fell, i'm here to immediately dry them away.."syaoran promised then they both laid down and gazed at the glittering stars and rounding moon that lightened up even the darkest corner of the sky.  
the next day, their awarding day.  
"well, the victorious partners for our very first scavenger hunt is"  
"well buddy..i don't expect that to be one of us.."eriol smiled, his arms wrapped around tomoyo who was silently laughing for what eriol said.  
"chiharu and takashi..congratulations to you both and here are your trophies.."the teacher announced "yea eriol..we didn't even finished the whole hunt.."syaoran said and looked at sakura "but who cares if i didn't win..my prize is still irreplaceable with any other trophies or medals they award there..."he then leaned on sakura and chuckled, then sakura pecked him on the cheek.  
"and too bad i didn't caught everything on cam..but this.."tomoyo said and captured how sakura kissed syaoran and they all laughed.  
"tomoyo..i'm jealous.."eriol said grinning.  
"oh really?? you silly.."tomoyo blushed and gave eriol a peck on the supposedly cheek, but eriol faced her just in time to his lips.  
"and i'll take that as recorded too.."sakura laughed "well..i guess this scavenger hunt just led me to you my cherry blossom.."syaoran smiled and embraced sakura.  
"not only you syaoran..probably this is destiny's scavenger love hunt..what a weird way to confess love.."eriol said and they went home together hand in hand..

well..that's it for the search for a long time love, just waiting for the confessions..oh my.. i would like my love story to be like that too..nyahahaha... to my rose..i hope you liked it..and to all of you out there who read this, it's not too bad to daydream a love story like this..wahaha hope you liked it and please!! reviews people...reviews..and this ends another one shot from me..sobs just wait for more romantic, dramatic..stupid love stories from me...wahaha well guys, 'til next tym..ja ne!! winks 


End file.
